Time Line
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: For Renjiwolf. What if Near had a sister? What is L got involved with that sister? How would she effect him and how would her life be different with him? A series of events leading up to Lights death, Near's revenge for his sister. T for language not sex.


**Time Line**

**A Story for RenjiWolf**

**Anime-fan-willa**

**Anime: Death Note**

**Pairing: L x the girl requesting this ;)**

Basic plot: What if Nate/Near had a sister? What if she was L's lover? How would the series of events in Death Note effect her?

...

**It was June, Wednesday the 8****th****. The year was 1992; the day a 13-year-old detective had to chose a replacement...**

L stepped lazily out of the limizine he had pulled up to, and glanced around at all of Watari's "kids". There weren't many promising candidates, but he quickly picked out those who were.

There was one with white hair, though he appeared to be only about 8 or 9, sitting in an odd position resembling his own.

Next, there was a feminine, blonde boy, around the age of 12, who was giving the white haired boy a dirty look.

He chuckled. "So this is all we've got then?" he thought.

Just then, a light skinned girl with even lighter hair approached the sitting boy.

"Nate..." she whispered,

He looked up nonchalantly. "What is it?"

"There's a strange man looking at you... is he a pedaphile?"

This made Near chuckle. "No, he's a detective."

L walked over to them. She whimpered and his behind his back.

"Exuse me, my name is L." he said.

Suddenly, the girl learned forward, "L'S A LETTER NOT A NAME!" she lashed out.

He smirked, and she stuck out her tongue. "MN!"

Near sighed. "Please exuse my twin sister." He said, "she's not too good with strangers."

"I understand completely, Mr...?"

"Nate. Just Nate."

"Wrong!"

"How so? I think I know my own name."

"You know your OLD name. From this day forward you'll be known as 'Near', and you'll be coming with me."

The young boy curled a strand of greasy white hair on his index finger.

"Fine." He agreed, "but wherever I go," he motioned to the pale girl behind him, "she goes."

L nodded. "Very well." He turned and headed to his car, "Let's go then."

...

**It was June, Friday the 13****th****. The year was 2000; 8 years from the day L had brought the pale twins home with him...**

She was now 16 years old, and it was the night of her prom.

L stood at the food of the staircase in his usual white long-sleeve and jeans.

"Here I come!" she hollered down, and then began to decent the staircase.

L's eyes widened as he saw how ravishing she looked in that dress, totally worth using the government's funding for!

She wore a strapless, heart-bodes gown, which came in at the waist and them out to make a hoop of some sort, ending 4 inches from her knees.

It was mostly black, but there were hints of a deap, velvetly purple silk woven throughout the dress, and the bottem was hemmed with lace.

But what he thought was the coolest part of all, was the pair of his old Converse on her feet.

He thought their simple, black and white, ankle length look just pulled the whole thing together.

His eyes traveled up and down, until they finally came to rest on the swinging silver necklace around her neck.

It was a heart-shaped locket that she had been wearing every since the first time he saw her.

Being a locket, after all, he imagined it had a picture inside of it.

Using his great deductive skills, he had decided years ago that a picture of her older twin brother, Near, was the photo inside her heart.

He lifted his camera and snapped a shot.

She giggled and quickly ran down to see it.

L handed her the camera and she hastily clicked "REVIEW".

"Aw!" she whined, "My breasts look small!"

He stuck his thumb in his mouth as he gazed upon the pizels. "Not at all."

Then her finger slipped, and she accidentally clicked "NEXT".

That warm shine in her eyes died immediately, and he smiling lips pursed together into a frown.

In the, she had her arms wrapped around Near's neck, draped over him as he continued to try to focus on the puzzle in front of him, annoyed.

Her eyes glazed over and she just starred at it for a long time.

Finally, L spoke up. "I bet he'll come home soon." he said.

"He better."

That day flashed in front of her eyes. When he packed his bags and went to work for the government... she remembered how much she cried, how much it hurt, how dead she felt...

"I... I better get going now..." she muttered, and slouched, reaching for the brass doorknob.

"Wait a minute." L said.

"What do you wan— !"

He grabbed onto her arm and spun her around, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Their lips locked as she through her arms around his neck.

And then "AHEM!" She pulled away as an ampatient Watari opened the door from the outside, with a 'get in the f**king car already' look on his face.

She looked down in embarrassment, her cheeks bright red, and then scurried out the door.

L gave a dirty look to Watari, who, in return, responded with a nosebleed and a triumphant thumbs up.

...

**It was June, Monday the 21****st****. The year was 2002, the day she left for collage...**

The car drove away in silence, as she leaned her head against the window.

L hadn't come to see her off...

"Don't look so gloomy, miss." Watari said from the drivers' seat, "He had an important case to work on so he couldn't make it."

"Yah I know the story already." She scoffed. "It's always Kira this, Kira that!"

Watari sighed. "He does love you." He said. "That ring on your finger should be proof enough."

She looked down at the golden band on her left ring finger, and the sparkling diamond on the top of it.

She closed her eyes and recalled what L had said the day before, as he knelt on one knee, barefoot and a mess, of course. (but hey, she liked him like that)

"I just feel like I'm going to be abandoned again..." she sighed.

Then suddenly, he knelt down and fished a ring out of his blue-jean pocket. "When you finish collage we'll get married." He said, "then I'll ALWAYS be there for you."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the neatly cut stone, splashing with a faint sound.

"You better." She sighed.

...

...

...

**It was the year was 2006.**

She glarred furiously at the stone in front of her.

"YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!" She hollered, and threw the bonquet down hard onto the rock.

Falling to her knees, she grabbed her arms tightly and shook with her tears.

Then she jolted as a pale hand was placed gently on her shoulder.

She whipped around to see a firmilar face and white hair.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"The same thing as you; mourning a loved one."

At that, Near wrapped his arms around her and held his little sister as she wept.

"It's alright." He cooed. "I promise... I WILL get revenge for you."

...

Near looked down at the corpse of Light Yagami, draped across the stairs, his eyes bloodshot and mouth ajar.

"Heart attack." Lidner said, standing up and putting away her metical tools.

"Now that's Karma." Near said, then turned and left.

...

Later that day...

"You've got mail!"

She clicked on it.

"From "Nate Rivers"

Received at 2:45 AM:

Subject:

Message: It's done.

Reply Forward Erase"

She closed her eyes and exailed deeply.

"So it's finally come to an end..."

She sighed once more and opened the silver locket around her neck.

Staring back at her was a small photo of L, the only one in the world. She took pride in having the only remaining evidence of him, and smiled.

"I love you." she said, " it's over, your legacy has ended..."

She cried tears of joy, not even listening to the TV blaring a recent news report.

"IN OTHER NEWS, JAPANESE IDOL MISSA AMANE JUMPED OFF THE ROOF TODAY, COMMITING SUICIDE"

authors notes:

1) OK, I realized just as I was about to write this, I had ABSOLUTELY no idea what renjiwolf wanted me to do!

Being an idiot, not only did I neglect to get her name (hence all the "she"s -.-) but I also forgot to ask her how mature she wanted it!

Kissing, making out, fooling around, full-out hentai, I DIDN'T ASK!

I AM SUCH A BAKA! DX

So anyways, I played it safe... ^^;

DON'T KILL ME PLEASE

Oh, and since I was so damn busy with school so it took me 2 (CENSOR) weeks to get to writing a ff (I procrastinate ^^;) I put in an actual plot (somewhat) to try n make up for it.

So renjiwolf, since I was such a (CENSOR) idiot about this, the next requests on me!  
If you want actual smutt, then just send me a PM and I'll bump your story to the top of my to-do list!

Thanks for understanding

~anime-fan-willa

2) If you haven't seen the ending sorry for the spoilers ^_^; ehheh...)

(OMG L DIES? NUUUU! DX you cause ure a fangirl


End file.
